Danny
"Boss, don't ya get it? If you have to force someone to be your friend, they ain't really your friend!" ''— Danny Danny is one of the Team Buddy admins and a member of the Virbank Slodges. Early Life Team Buddy Danny runs into the Player as they leave the Mistralton City airport. After berating them, Danny shoves past the Player and heads into a storage facility. Alongside some Team Buddy grunts, Danny accosts the facility workers in order to get inside. Ultimately, he calls out his Scrafty and threatens the worker, who finally lets them in. Danny tells the grunts to take the worker back to the Buddy Building to ensure he doesn't rat on them before leading a horde of grunts through the facility to find some supplies. After busting through one of the storage units, Danny finds the machinery he was sent to retrieve and calls the grunts to grab it. When the Player approaches Danny, he is surprisingly calm. He assumed that the Player wouldn't be too long behind him, being very aware of the grunts' battling abilities. He taunts the Player by saying their too late and that he's already found what he needs. He sends the grunts ahead with the parts and initiates a battle against the Player (though not without sneaking in a quick insult to Rosie—who isn't even there). Of his friends, Danny is the calmest when losing, only saying that Team Buddy can't just resort to making the Player disappear like they usually do and saying that there's more than meets the eye to this group of "bad guys." With that, Danny escapes and heads back to the Buddy Building. Danny is present along with the other admins when Buddy makes his escape from his confrontation with the Player. Safe in one of the cars, the four drive off. Danny helps steal some fuel in Virbank City, though when the police lock down the city, he hides out in Roxie's abandoned gym (which Team Buddy refurbished at some prior point). Unlike his prior interactions with the Player, Danny is irritated that they're still sticking their nose in his friends' business while refusing to see how their plan will help everyone in the long run. He gives them one chance to leave before initiating a battle. However, he is thrilled when he ultimately loses to the Player and tells the Player they can find the other three at the crater near Aspertia City, where they're blowing up the crystals blocking their way to the Jirachi that's dormant there. Danny admits he doesn't particularly care about the plan to use Jirachi, saying that he'd be all right whether it succeeds or fails, and directs the Player to a secret passage that will help them get past the cops and stop his friends. After Buddy's defeat, Rosie, Danny, and Cherry burst onto the scene in order to fully stop his plans. The three beg for him to reconsider his plans, as neither brainwashing nor the Jirachi's wish giving powers will truly earn them any friends. Ultimately, Danny delivers the nail in the coffin, reminding Buddy that brainwashing people doesn't really make someone a friend. Once Buddy finally gives up his plans, the four make their escape from the crater, officially disbanding Team Buddy but reforging the Virbank Slodges. ''Team Buddy Returns Pokemon Team Team Buddy 1 (First Encounter): Scrafty, Pawniard, Mightyena (Second Encounter): Scrafty, Bisharp, Mightyena, Sableye Trivia * Danny is named after Danny Zuko, the main male character of Grease. * Mr. Buddy has revealed some info about the Virbank Slodges through some Twitter Posts: ** They have Friday movie nights watching cheesy monster movies. ** Rosie, Danny, and Cherry have seen Buddy's hair down/un-pomped. The experience is odd for all involved. ** One time, Buddy let Danny drive his car. Danny totaled it in less than three minutes and was then banned from driving his car ever again. Images Category:Team Buddy Category:Evil Teams Category:Evil Team Admins Category:Male characters Category:Unovan Characters Category:Virbank Slodges